Drunken Drive
by ShelbyBelby14
Summary: Six is a little drunk.


_**Hola everyone! This is my first fan fic. Enjoy!**_

Doctor Holiday pulled her car onto the side of a road. She was in a small town only about five miles away from Providence HQ. She was parked outside of a local pub. Looking down again at the piece of paper in her hand, she wondered If she was in the right place._ Maybe I just wrote down wrong adress._ She guessed. About half an hour ago she'd received a call from Agent Six asking if she could give him a ride back to base, but there was no way he'd be here.

She got out of the car and looked around. She was surprised to see Six sprawled out in the grass between a tree and a street light, clutching on to something in his hand.

She ran up to him and kneeled at his side. "Oh my god" she cried, "Six what happened? Are you ok?"

Six's eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at her cross eyed. "Yo! Holday, waz goin on?" he said , his words slurred. "How'd ya get here so fast? I jus like, called ya like two seconds ago!" he sat up and lifted his right hand taking a long swig from a bottle of whiskey.

Frankly, Holiday was stunned. She never in a million years thought she would ever see Six drunk, or much less hear him say 'Yo".

Six glanced up to look at the street light looming overhead. "Ahhh! Oh my god! The sun it hurts!" he cried while covering his face with his hands.

"Six relax, it's just a street light, calm down." He peeked out from between his fingers to look at her.

"Ohhh. Mmm kay." He took another swig of whisky. He glanced up at the street light again. "Ahhh! I looked ad it again." He exclaimed, covering his face with his hands once more.

Holiday covered her mouth with her hand, it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. "Ok six come on," she said, helping him to his feet. He swayed back and forth for a second.

He pushed her hands away, "s'okay I got this," Six mumbled. He attempted to take a step forward but lost his balance. She thought he was going to fall over, but instead he managed to take another wobbley step.

"Um Six? The car is this way." She pointed to the opposite direction that he was trying to walk in.

"I knoow, dats da way im going!" She sighed and grabbed hold of his shoulders, turning him around. She didn't know how much longer she could go without laughing.

Finally Holiday managed to get him into the passenger seat of her car. She started the engine and turned to him. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as he tried to buckle his seat belt. Holiday snickered as he kept missing his mark. She seemed to notice for the first time that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Instead they were propped up on top of his head.

Finally she just clicked his seat belt into place for him. As she did she did she said "Never thought I'd see the day when you weren't wearing your shades." The statement seemed to puzzle him. He furrowed his eyebrows, squinted, and gazed up at the ceiling of the vehicle.

"Oh my god! I lost my sunglasses! I gotta find em!" he cried

"Six," she said as he proceded to freak out. "Six,"

"Whaaaaat?" he whined

She simply reached over and slid the glasses over his eyes. "I can't bleve I lost em, they're my favorite pair!" He stopped abrubtley and took another sip of whiskey. "Whoa, Holday did you see that? Everything jus got all dark!" he panicked, "Baaaad trip man, baaad trip!

"Relax, that's just because you have your shades on now." Holiday reached over and plucked the half empty flask from his hands. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight Six."

"Naawww uhhh! Im nod even intox in-tox-a intoxamated in-toxi-maded-ed intoxicad-ed," he carefully tried to sound out each sylabol.

She snickered at him trying to keep a straight face. "Look are you all ready to go?" she asked him

He looked at her like she gone a little crazy. "Go where?" he asked

*Sigh…* "Back to Providence Head Quarters." She awnsered

"Ohhhh, you coulda jus said dat in the first place." He commented. "Yeah I'm ready ta go… Wait!" he yelled. "I'm hungry."

"You can just get something from a vending machine back at base." She said as she drove down the small town's main road.

"But wha if I'm not hungry anymore when we get there?"

"Six I can garentee that you'll still be hungry when we get back home."

"Yeah but wha if I'm not?"

"Fine we'll stop somewhere to get you something to eat. What do you want?"

He pondered the question for a moment, "A sand-mich.." he decided

"A sandwhich?"

"Yeessss. That's what I jus said."

"Ok, from where?" It was going to be a long night.

"Uhhh… Um, that one place that starts with an S."

Subway?"

"Yeah! That place, I havn't eaten there in for like… ever."

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the Subway parking lot, Six finally decided what he wanted.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Said Holiday as she went inside to get him his food.

When she arrived back at the car Six was humming Frank Sanatra's New York, New York quietly to himself. She threw him the sandwhich, which he attempted to catch but it just hit him in the face.

"Theres no tomatos on it right?" he asked

"No tomatoes." She huffed. Six had proceeded to lecture her on the way there about his deep loathing of tamatos.

She sighed in irritation as she glanced in the backseat. Turning to Six she said "Six I know you have it, so hand it over."

"Han wha over?" he asked

"You know what I'm talking about." She reached her hand out towards him waiting for him to cave.

"Uhhhh! Fiiine." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the flask of whiskey she had previously confiscated and handed it to her. She placed it in the backseat once more.

Soon they were back at Providence. Holiday glanced at her watch. 12:52. They got out of the car and headed inside. Six was really wobbley so she she held onto his arm to keep him from falling.

"Ugh! My head hurts, it's too bright in here!" He complained. They were turning the corner that led into the cafeteria when he hit his head on the corner with a loud thump. He would have fallen over if it weren't for Holidy supporting him.

"Owwww!" he groaned while she snickered. "Ugh! Turn that music off."

"What music? What are you talking about?"

"The music dats playing right now, its stuck in my head."

"Oooo...k."

They continued walking down the hallway and into the cafeteria where they found Rex and Bobo sittting at a table playing a game of poker.

They walked up to the table and Holiday helped Six sit down. He groaned and layed his head on the table.

Rex and Bobo were staring at them. "Whats wrong with?" Bobo asked Holiday, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well," Replied Doctor Holiday, "Six is a little tipsy tonight,"

"Am not!" he argued

"Ok maybe he's a lot tipsy tonight."

"Seriously?" asked Rex "That's like totally hilarious!" He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Rex!"

"Oh come on Doc! No one's ever gonna believe this if I don't have any proof." The doctor simply glared at him.

"Ugh. Ok." He said in defeat as he put away his phone.

"Reeeeex!" Six whispered from across the table. "Psssssst!"

"What?"

He motioned for Rex to come closer who reluctantly did. "Did you ever notice dat when you look at a two sideways it kinda looks like a fish?"

"Uh… sure, I guess."

"So wouldn't dat mean dat fish plus fish equals four?"

"Ok Six" said Holiday, "Why don't we get you to your room." She pulled him to his feet and lead him down another hallway. By that point Rex and Bobo had become hysterical, laughing and rolling on the floor.

Finally they reached Six's room. He tried to put his hand up to the botton that would open the door but ended up hitting the wall instead. Holiday reached out and pushed it for him.

"Well here we are," she said as the door opened

"Mmm hmmm," he mumbled while turning to face her.

She was just about to leave when Six put his arms around her and gave her a sloppy kiss right on the mouth. It only lasted around eight secounds before she pulled away, but it felt like an eternity that they stood there his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Good night Six." She said

"G'night Holday." He replied lazily as he turned around and headed into his room, the door closing behind him.

All Holiday could do was stand there for a moment before turning around and heading to her own room

The Next morning

Six awoke to a light tapping on his door. He glanced at the clock, 11:30. God his head was killing him. It felt like his brains had been purayed in a blender. He put on his sunglasses and walked to the door, opening it just a crack. He opened it all the way when he saw that it was Doctor Holiday.

"Good morning," She said cheerfuly and, thankfully, softly. She held up a bottle of Asprin "Thought you'd probably like these."

"Thanks," he said, while taking the bottle. His face was a calm and stoic mask. He didn't let on that all he was thinking about was that moment last night when he kissed her. He'd been wanting to kiss her for years now and of course when he finally gathered up enough courage to do it he'd been drunk.

He wondered what she was thinking about in that moment. Was she thinking about that kiss too? Of course he didn't sak.

"Yeah," she said, a small smile on her lips, "See you later." And with that she turned around and walked away. He didn't try to stop her. He simply closed the door, took a few of the Asprin she'd given him and returned to bed.

_**Hope you guys liked it, I think it's pretty good for 4 am. Don't forget to comment. Check out my friend Windragon195's fan fic, it's epic!**_


End file.
